I've Got You and You've Got Me
by Scared to tell
Summary: Buffy and Spike trade places, and then some. Post Chosen. Please review after any chapter you finish!
1. Falling For You

To start off, if anyone notices that I ramble, then tell me. My first story really emphasized the fact that I tend to go into every detail. So if you find me going off into a tangent, please tell me.  
  
Dis: Not mine, although if they were I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
Summ: Buffy and Spike trade places, in more than one extent. Post-Chosen. I didn't want to place a certain time. Too risky, just go with it.  
  
'And the blows just keep one comin,' though Buffy as she received a punch to the face. Regaining her balance, she sideswiped her opponent and looked over to where Spike was fighting two fledglings. Knowing that he was just toying with them and could dust them in a second, she returned to her fight and ducked another punch.  
Getting tired of having herself being flown from one end of the cemetery to the other, she took out Mr. Pointy. Staking her vamp, she quickly disposed of him and dusted off the remains. Not up to saving Spike's butt also, when he could do it himself, she sat down on a tombstone and proceeded to clean her nails. Quickly assessing her digit status, she decided that she needed a long break. The first chance she got she would go and get a manicure. Screw evil for a night. They had messed up her nails so bad that the Powers deserved to give her a night for herself.  
"Nice help love. I could have been hurt ya know." Spike came and plopped next to her, dusting off his own accomplishments.  
"Eh, I figured since you've got, what? At least 200 years on them, you were ok." She continued to clean and observe her nails.  
Spike rolled his eyes at the feminine gesture and stared off in space in front of him. "Right you are. Just because I'm older and smarter than they are, however, doesn't mean they're still not a pain in the ass." With that last statement, he looked over at her to see if she would get the nonverbal hint he was giving her.  
She didn't. Instead she sighed and got up, walking towards her home. "Yeah well I guess it also doesn't help that they were, like, so much cuter than you either." She ducked her head so that her hair was covering her face and her smile. 'Let's see how he plays this one.'  
"Hey!" Spike shot up from the lone stone and ran to catch up. "I'll have you know little missy that I am one hot and very attractive vampire, no compliments from you. And, and lots of girls like me. Yup right they do." He gave a little head bob, as if the action would further emphasize his point. "You should be jealous Slayer, I've got tons of women after me!"  
"Ooh, yeah, I'm quaking in my boots." Suddenly, she stopped, looked seriously at him and got a little bit closer, making the distance in between them slim.  
Spike caught a useless breath into his lungs, nervousness taking over his body. A whiff of vanilla caught in his nostrils and it was he could do not to take her in his arms and show her just how much attention he wanted to give her.  
"Hey," she licked her lips, "are any of those girls named Candy or Muffin?" Buffy giggled and stepped away. In fact, she giggled until she fell right into the earth. 


	2. Blinded By the Light

(You want details, go to Chapter One.)  
  
Spike squatted. The hole he was looking into was about four feet wide and five feet long. It was just some random hole, not like a dug up coffin or anything, which made him wonder who put it there.  
"Buffy?" he called out. "Are you ok?" Pause. Panic rose into his throat as he thought of what could have happened to her.  
"Ugh," came a distant reply.  
"Buffy? Can you move? Are you ok?" His hysteria was evident now.  
"Ugh," came the reply again. "I...I think I sprained my wrist, I'm not sure. My butt and back hurt too, but hey! I'm in the middle of a giant, gaping underground tunnel thing. And, I don't know what the hell is down here, but, man, does it need a bath. You wanna toss me your lighter or a rope or something?"  
"Uh, yeah, here, catch." He threw down his lighter. "I'll go and find a rope. Hollar real loud if anything tries to kill you." Stumbling to his feet, he searched the graveyard for something useful. He turned a full 360 degree circle before realizing he would have to go and search for one.  
Down in the pit, Buffy could only see dimly what was around her, and it didn't look good. Every nick, cranny, and wall was covered with slime. From the bad lighting that she had, she guessed it was pink; oozing pink slime. 'Well this doesn't look good. But at least it's not black or something.'  
Squinting her eyes she walked over to a wall and stared at the slime. She didn't want to touch it, for fear of what would happen. Instead she sniffed the air in front of her and held the light up to it. The transparency of the gunk was apparent, but it seemed to shimmer, move almost. She wasn't able to make out any organs, veins, or limbs, so she brushed it off and decided to tell Giles once she got out of the hole.  
"Hey! Spike!" She was hoping that he hadn't left her or gotten into a fight or something.  
"Sp-ike! Bleach boy!" Worrying a little more each second he didn't answer her call, she started to get nervous. Usually she would climb out of the pit herself, but she didn't want to touch the ooze. So there she stood, wondering what was going on world above her. 'God I hope he isn't hurt.'  
Realizing what she just thought, she shook her head and tried to focus on other things. She shouldn't care about what happened to Spike. What they had was totally off and she didn't want to start it again. Her heart told her otherwise however. She brushed that off too and screamed his name one more time.  
Scared to death that she was dying or in trouble, Spike sprinted the rest of the way to the hole with the rope around his arm. 'Please, God, let her be ok..' He collapsed near the edge and peered down. Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding or needed, he felt relief spread through him. She was safe and standing in the middle of the opening with her hands on her hips.  
"Took you long enough. What, did you suddenly decide to twist the yarn together yourself and make a rope?" Sarcasm was dripping with every letter she pronounced.  
"Great thanks pet." He started to unravel the rope. "Here I am trying to save your fallen arse and what do I get? Complaints. Some damsel in distress you are." He started to tie the rope in a loop at one end and lowered it down.  
"Yeah well it's hard not to be anxious to get outta here when you have slimy ooziness running down the sides of this, hole thingy." She turned her head around in disgust to emphasize her point. Reaching up for the rope, she was just about to pull it over her body when Spike spoke.  
"Wait, ooze? Don't you think we should get a sample or something? For the Scoobies? The Watcher and Red would love to analyze something like that."  
"Yeah well unless you're going to come down and do it yourself, pull me up." She tugged on the rope to get her point across.  
"Ok then, hold on." Spike got up and went to tie the rope around a stone.  
"Wait, what? I was being sarcastic! Hello!? I don't wanna be down here with nasty weird ooziness." Creeped out, she started to frantically turn her head left and right, scared that the slime would jump out and touch her.  
Spike was suddenly falling through the gaping hole and standing next to her with two cups. "Here love, I found some old beer cups. Go get with the science." He handed her one and strode over to the side.  
"Uh uh. No way am I going to touch and collect that...stuff."  
"Ok, stand there like your pansy friend Xander," Spike said, his back turned to her. He angled his head towards her. "I mean, it's not as if a Slayer has to be strong at everything right? I guess it's ok if you're weak in somethings right?" Spike turned his head back to his task so she wouldn't see him smile.  
Huffing about stupid vampires with no balls, she yanked the rope off and stomped over to the wall. Gulping, she titled the cup next to the ooze and let it run into the cup. When she thought she had almost enough she heard Spike curse.  
"What?"  
"I got some on myself. Bloody pink ooze." He wiped it onto his duster. He turned back to her and asked her if she was done.  
"Yeah." As she left, a drip fell onto her hand without her notice.  
"Here, wrap your arm around my neck, I'll pull us up. You have a sprained hand and your other one is holding something." He pulled the rope high over his head so she could slip under it next to him.  
"Uh, ok. I'm ok, all snug in the rope." She said as he slipped the rope over their bodies. Buffy grabbed onto his neck with her free hand, touching skin.  
Spike had to give Buffy the other cup to hold, as he reached around them and tightened the loop. His hands brushed the skin exposed by her shirt, and she gasped.  
Their eyes locked. Neither spoke. The situation they were in was too intimate, but Buffy didn't care. Their faces started to close in the distance between them. That's when the white light flashed between them and they passed out. 


End file.
